Fright Killing
by Lirin Sama
Summary: Tala plans a 'haunted house' at the old Abbey. But once everyone shows up is when things start to go wrong, people begin to vanish and then their screams are heard over the speakers. who is doing this? rated for graphic deaths.
1. Chapter 1

**Lirin:** so it's Halloween time again, and i thought it would be fun to have a little killing spree

**Rei: **please don't kill me Lir, I'm your favorite.

**Lirin:** (pats Rei's head) I'll try not to kitty, but who knows what will happen. But if you wish to stay on my good side then do me a favor and announce the disclaimer.

**Rei:** Lirin Sama does not own, me, Beyblade or any of the other guys from the actually story, but the two OCs are her's... well one is a friend, but yeah, point is she doesnt own most of the characters so don't complain.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Surprised Fright Night**

Tala was feeling in a mischievous mood when he woke up. It was October 31, Halloween, and he wanted to play some tricks on his friends. And he wouldn't have a better time then now to do it will all the teams in Russia for a charity match.

"Bryan" the sly wolf called as he walked down the hallway of the apartment looking for his favorite associate.

Bryan sighed as he sipped his coffee. He knew this call from the wolf all too well, he just didn't know what he would be roped into this time. But knowing the wolf it will be something fun.

"Kitchen Wolf" he replied.

Tala was smiling as he almost floated through the door and took a seat next to the Falcon. "How are you this fine day Bryan?" Tala was acting too sweet not to be thinking something dangerous.

"Enough crap Wolf. What are you thinking, and who's going to want to kill us?"

"Well Kai will want to kill us, but we can deal with that." Bryan sighed but continued to listen to the redhead. "So you do know that today is Halloween right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"I want to have a scare fright leaving everyone scared shitless."

"So why would Kai want to kill us. He'll probably be laughing his ass off."

"I want to hold it at the Abbey."

At this Bryan's face paled and his eyes widened. "You can't be serious Wolf. That place is horrible, I never want to have to go back in there again. And did you forget that Boris was never found, what id he's still in there planning revenge on us. We'd be a perfect target entering that place."

"But Bryan," Tala puppy dog pouted, "it will be so much fun. And we'll only use the guest area the front five rooms. Not to mention that Boris is a total moron if he's still hiding there. So please."

"Are you going to do it even if I refuse."

"Yup" Tala grinned and nodded. "So you'll help me?"

"I don't have much of a choice, just let me finish my coffee before we go."

"Thank you Bryan, you're the best" Tala leaned over and kissed his cheek, a juster he was still trying to get used to.

**XxXxXx**

"Did we really need to buy all this?" Bryan asked as he eyed the backseat of his car which had vanished under all the items that Tala had bought to set up for his fright party. The Wolf only smiled and nodded before getting into the passenger seat. They had bags full of everything except spider webs, there would be enough of those already in the abandoned building.

"Bryan please don't tell me that you forgot we want to scare everyone. So having something of everything is only going to make it work. Now get in the car and drive, we have to set up before the crew arrives.

Grumbling to himself, Bryan got in the driver's seat and left the store lot to travel down an old road he hoped he never would have again. As they got near the town's outskirt the high wire fence revealed itself and beyond that was the cold stone building that was once their prison.

"This is going to be great" Tala cheered as he got out of the car and opened a back door to retrieve some stuff. "So Bry, what do you think about hang the skeleton above the entrance and rig it so that when the door opens it will go flying at people, get some screams right off the bad."

"Sure, are you going to put a rubber snake in the eye socket too?"

"That's a great idea! Why didn't I think of it?"

The Falcon just shook his head sighing as the Wolf continued to rant on the plans of where to stick stuff that will have the most screams from people.

**XxXxXx**

The sun was setting when Tala finally ran out of supplies to use. One skeleton really was rigged to the door with a rubber snake going into it's eye and popping out his mouth, speakers were placed in the five rooms to play eerie music and people screaming, fog machines were set up so no one would notice the floor was littered with more rubber snakes, the spiders and webs can with the place. Red lights were set up in the old suits of armor to give a creep red eye glow. Bryan had to admit that he was impressed the Wolf thought and did this all in one day. Now they only had a less then an hour before everyone else arrived.

**XxXxXx**

"Tom I don't like this" Rei whimpered as the Breakers walked up the steps of the old Abbey. "You know how Tala can get when he does stuff like this. Please don't make me go in."

"It will be alright Kitten" Tom kissed the top of his head. "I'll be right here for you, so you have nothing to worry about. But if you really want Tyson and Max to make fun of you like they are Kenny, you're more then welcome to go home."

Kai huffed as Tyson and Max ran ahead of him. He didn't really like the stupid 'holiday', but it was all worth it to see Tyson and Max shit themselves. Ian and Spencer just rolled their eyes, and pondered why Tala and Bryan hadn't asked them to help with the plans of this night.

As the group made it the the top of the steps the heavy wooden doors swung out at them and the skeleton dropped causing three of the five boys to scream and Tom tighten his hold on Rei. Once inside the doors automatically closed sealing them inside.

"Tala sure has gone all out this time" Kai mumbled to himself, but little did he know how wrong he was.

**XxXxXx**

Not long after the Breakers were trapped inside the White Tigers appeared. Lee was looking like Kai had, figuring this would be lame and all stunted. Mariah had a panicky look as if ready to scream at any second. Kevin was far too happy ready for the scare. And Gary just stood looking at the building munching on an apple. By now the place had fog rolling out the open windows giving it an even eerier feel.

"Are you all ready?" Lee asked looking at his team.

"Hell yeah" Kevin cheered jumping around. Mai and Gary just nodded.

Slowly the four climbed the steps and we're scared by the skeleton just as the Breakers had when the door automatically opened. And just like last time it closed behind them with a loud bang and more of Mariah's screams.

**XxXxXx**

Just as Mariah had screamed the second time, the Majestics appeared and Jess clutched at Johnny's arm as the walked towards the steps. He grinned at her scaredness, and decided to poke fun.

"I thought you liked to get scared Swan?"

"I do, but I have a bad feeling."

"Would you like to return back to the hotel then Miss. Jess?" Robert asked politely.

"I'll pass," she grinned at him, "I do like the scare factor this night brings. Plus Johnny already told me no Trick or Treating so there's not point going back to the hotel."

"Then let's go" Enrique was hyper, almost as bad as Max with sugar. "Oh and Oli, I'll be here if you need someone's hand to hold."

"More like I should be prepared for you to squeeze the life out of mine" Oliver replied stretching his fingers, preying to be able to do this when the night was over.

For a third time that night a group approached the top step and doors swung opened and dropped the skeleton. And thankfully for Jess, Johnny noticed the snake first and shielded her eyes from her true terror.

"Just walk, I'll guide you" he whispered into her ear.

Once they were all inside the door shut again and now all four teams were trapped inside the 'prison'.

**XxXxXx**

Deep down in an underground section a man with purple hair wearing mask like goggles smiled as he viewed his prey on the old camera system many thought were disabled, but little did they know, all of the Abbey was fully functional.

* * *

**Lirin:** so that's chapter 1. the people are trapped and a not so mysterious figure is down below watching them. question is, who will the first victim be? stay tuned to find out. Muwhaha!


	2. Chapter 2

**Lirin: **so chapter one called everyone together for a 'haunted party'. Now the fun really begins.

**Johnny: **it's scary how happy she is about this.

**Tala:** we'd like to bite...i am thank Beywriter, Petalwhisker X Fireheart, tala-fangirl, and Rose-Petal-Falling324 for reviewing chapter 1. we hope that you will continue and show others it wont hurt them.

**Robert:** and our disclaimer is in chapter 1 if anyone needs to refer to it. thank you

* * *

**Chapter 2: Missing Monkey**

Tala and Bryan greeted the three teams plus their two teammates in the main entranceway both dressed in costumes. Tala was dressed as Dracula grinning showing hiss fake fangs and Bryan was a shorter Frankenstein including the bolts in the neck.

"Velcome" Tala greeted his guests. When his mouth moved a bit of 'blood' trickled down his face. "You'll 'ave to forgive me, I just had a snack. Now 'or tonights vlans, you must tvavel the halls to found 'or way to the varty."

"Where is the party?" Enrique asked their Russian hosts.

"De old banquet room" Tala replied with a grin. "Da are three doors that vill 'ead you dere. Kai, Ian and Speancer will be 'or guides."

"I never agreed to that" Kai growled glaring at the redhead. "Why don't you lead them?"

"I have other things to do" his grin never faded. "Now be good Phoenix or no warm bed later."

Kai blushed and mumbled something in Russian under his breath that only Ian and Spencer heard and laughed at.

"Ian, Spence, take teams and split up" Bryan spoke eerily slow and groany. Once he was done three doors opened up waiting for the groups to enter.

The snake and whale shrugged to each other and divided up to join another team. Ian went with the Majestics and lead them down the middle door. And Spencer lead the Tigers down the path to the left.

"Fuck those two" Kai grumbled as he was left with his own team. "Let's go" he waved his hand walking to the last door on the right. He was going to get Tala back for this one.

**XxXxXx**

Boris grinned as he followed Spencer and the Tigers movements through the hallways a different rooms. He was happy to see Maraih scream and jump into Gary's arms as rigged rubber rats ran across the floor crawling over their feet and a few spiders dropped from the ceiling. Tala and Bryan had done a very good job providing him with entertainment tonight, even though no one realized it. He was just waiting for the tall Whale to lean against the right wall and he would then be spun around to a side room where the only thing he can do is ride down the slide and end up where he was.

"Come now Spencer, lean on the wall, you know you want to."

**XxXxXx**

"I'm so going to kill the damn redhead!" Mai cried in Gary's arms. "I hate rats, how could he do that!"

"Lighten up Mai" Kevin rolled his eyes looking at the pink hair cat. "It's only a bit of fun." He leaned up against the wall that Spencer was in front of and the room was filled with a earsplitting creak. And Kevin was gone.

"Kevin?" Lee asked as they began to search the room.

"He's not here" Gary finally concluded sounding smart.

"Tala might have activated some of the trap walls and doors in here, from now on keep and eye open for anything that seems odd, this place was dangerous when active, even in the guest sections" Spencer informed them. "But let's get moving and when we find Tala we'll ask him.

"Sounds good, but if he doesn't know anything we then search this place top to bottom" Lee instructed.

Everyone agreed to the plan on moved on from the room into the next passageway and room.

Carefully they made their way through the narrowed hallways and rooms filled with more fights including snakes falling from the ceiling, more rats, mummy's waking up, vampires popping out of corners and somehow turning into bats. Needless to say Mariah's voice was gone by the time the reached where they found where Tala and Bryan had set up the real party. But the scariest thing of all was hear Lirin's scream and not knowing where she was.

**XxXxXx**

"This slide is awesome" Kevin yelled as he slid down the cool metal.

Boris felt his eye twitch as the voice he heard did not belong to the person he wanted. Or at least one that would have some for of value to him. So he had to kill this kid, he would not be allowed to escape and tell people where he was residing.

"What the..." Kevin shouted as the slide disappeaed below him and he plumped the last several feet into a dark cell.

"Hello" Boris grinned and flicked a switch on so the Monkey could see he was behind a glass wall with no way out. "How are you this fine evening?"

Kevin hissed and grabbed Galman and his launcher from his pocket. "What the hell are you still doing alive?"

"Capturing you it would seem. And please don't waste your energy releasing that thing, you're behind bladeproof glass that won't shatter" Boris smirked as Kevin lowered his blade figuring that Boris was right about the glass.

"So what do you want with me?"

"Nothing really" Boris shrugged and turned around to view his security monitors. "I only wanted my team, you were a mistake... a mistake I now must take care of."

Kevin shivered at the happy way the old man had said that, he was now feeling that he should be fearing for his life. And if Tala and Bryan had planned all this then they were definitely the Kings of Fright, but he knew they would never go this far.

When Boris turned back to face the scared Monkey he was holding a small remote.

"Do you know what this does?" he asked holding up the device and rolling it in his hands.

"Turn your TVs off?" Kevin replied trying to make the situation a little lighter.

Boris laughed before turning serious. "What fun would I have if it did that? No this little button activates the trap floor in that cell. It opens up and you will be dropped a couple hundred feet onto, by now, rusted spears that will rip your body to pieces. Now doesn't that sound like fun?"

The poor Neko had no time to reply as Boris hit the button and the floor below him disappeared and he began his long fall to death. But Boris's fun did not end there, no he wanted his other guests to know about this so he hit a button on his control panel that played Kevin's screams on the speakers that Tala and Bryan had set up.

**XxXxXx**

"That was Kevin" Mariah explained in horror. "Where is he?"

"SHUT UP!" Tala shouted as he tried to listen to where it was coming from. Much to his horror it was from the speakers. "No" he paled and started to wobble.

"Wolf?" Bryan asked putting his hands on the redhead's shoulders to support him.

"B-boris did that."

Then everyone in the room froze and all would have been silent if it wasn't for the horror CD that returned to the speakers.

* * *

**Lirin:** so the little Monkey is dead instead of a Whale.

**Johnny:** if you want to know who is next then please review. make this authoress happy and focused.


	3. Chapter 3

**Johnny:** WARNING: this chapter is not for anyone how is deathly afraid of snakes like our dear authoress, and yes it did give her nightmares to write it.

**Tala:** like always we'd like to thank Beywriter, Rose-Petal-Falling324, tala-fangirl, and Petalwhisker X Fireheart for reviews.

**Bryan:** disclaimer is in chapter one.  
**

* * *

Chapter 3: Skewered Serpent**

Ian laughed as the door shut behind them leaving them in a pitch dark hallway. Enrique squeaked with fright and hugged Oliver's arm. Meanwhile Lirin just pressed herself closer to her boyfriend just to make him feel needed.

"This is going to be fun" Ian announced when he felt his foot nudge something, knowing Tala it would have at least one of his group screaming, and with any luck pass out.

A few feet into the passage way torches lite up showing the way. Ian took this chance to look down and he was right, the hall was littered with rubber snakes and with the fog around some looked like they were moving. Lirin would flip as soon as she noticed this.

"I hope that no one looks down" he said in a way that had all the Majestics wondering what was up so they all looked down.

"Is that..." Lirin tried to ask but a panic attack was already setting in. Of all the things that could have been down there, it had to be those.

"It's alright Swan" Johnny kissed her forehead and picked her up bridal style. Unfortunately the movement cause one of those creatures to jump and land on her foot resulting in the scream until someone moved it and by then the girl was passed out from terror.

"I'm going to kill Tala for this" Johnny hissed.

After that the group continued down the snake filled hallway until Ian hit a dead end, Tala and Bryan had built a wall so they had to go left into the room on the side. Just as the door opened the scary noise music Tala had set up cut off and they heard the sound of a boy screaming.

**XxXxXx**

"So the snake is in this room" Boris said to himself. He was sitting back in his chair watching the groups travel the front of the Abbey and behind him was the blood covered spears he had just used to kill Kevin. He was particularly happy that someone had wondered into this room. Tala had done a lovely job decorating it with an Egyptian snake theme, but more importantly is that this room had the trapdoor that would lead the victim to the cell with his dear hungry pet.

"I hope that you are hungry my little Pete, you'll have a nice meal very soon."

**XxXxXx**

After Kevin's scream broadcast, Bryan pulled out his phone and quickly called Ian, while Tala, still in his shock, called Kai.

"...Ian just be careful, we think Boris has activated this place again. So get your asses here as soon as possible and watch your step" Bryan growled into the phone. The whole call the midget thought that this was more of tricks Tala had set up.

"Bry," Tala was shaking, "I can't reach Kai, he's not picking up his phone. What if Boris got him?" Tears stung his blue eyes as he tried not to think of what that bastard would do to his lover.

Relax Wolf" Bryan spoke softly as he held the redhead's shoulder, "You know that Kai tends to leave his phone at home so no one can reach him. And if it will make you feel better I'll go find him and tell him what's going on."

"Will you?" Tala looked up with teary eyes that broke his best friend's heart.

"Of course Tal. You just wait right here with the Tigers and I'll be back soon." Tala nodded as Bryan carefully released him and ran for the door that Kai's group should come from.

**XxXxXx**

"Ian can we please move on?" Johnny asked through clenched teeth holding Lirin close to him. He was fearing that she would wake soon and if she saw what was around she was freak out again. However the snake master was having a fun time inspecting all the decorations Tala had set up. So far his favorite was of the giant cobra head with it's mouth opened wide ready to eat them, this was all the door leading on.

"I agree" Robert said. "Ian please lead up forward."

The midget pouted as he played with the rubber snakes strung from the ceiling. The wind blowing in from the hole in the wind gently blew the creatures giving them the effect of them slithering in the sky. "But this place is so cool. Have you checked out the python lights Tala rigged. I just have to check this all out."

"But Ian, you know that Lirin is terrified of them, and if she wakes up here then it will only be torturous to her. So please can we leave" Robert tried to reason with the young guide, but he was too busy getting a better look at the lights.

"Ian" Johnny growled before checking to make sure his girl was still out. "You can come back later. Just get us out now."

"Fine" the midget grumbled and placed his hand on the light he was near. "What the..." he felt the wall he was leaning on slide and he fell through the opening. The Majestics heard the teen scream in pain for a moment before it disappeared.

"Now what?" Enrique asked holding Oliver's hand so tight the blood flow was cut off.

"For now we move on, get Lirin out of here and report to Tala and Bryan what as happened. They might have some idea on what to do" Robert explained and lead the group over to the cobra door. "Johnny you first."

The Scottish blader moved forward, but as he did so the girl in his arms groaned and opened her eyes.

"Johnny?"

He smiled at her. "Bad time Love" he whispered and moved to block her eye sight, but he was too slow and she saw they were walking right into a snake's mouth.

"AHHHH!" the scream filled the Abbey and the guys were sure the other teams would have heard that no matter where they were.

**XxXxXx**

Ian tumbled out of the side wall with his clothes ripped in place where the walls had been too ruff and scratched him up. He looked around and saw Boris standing before him...grinning wide with and evil glint in his eyes. Boris hit something on his side and Ian had no idea what just happened, but whatever it was, it wasn't good.

"Bryan was right" the midget ran forward to attack, but he was stopped by smashing his nose into a glass wall officially breaking it spraying the near area with blood.

"Oo herk."

"It is good to see you too dear little Ian. I see that you have finally grown into your nose" he snickered as he eyed the deformed part.

"High oo still ere?"

"Simply because I can dear boy. Plus I need to take care of my sweet Pete."

"oo's Ete?"

"Why just listen" Boris grinned as he heard his precious baby thrash on the other side of the wall on Ian's side. "And encase you are wondering, it has been a long while since he had a good meal, so I must thank you for dropping in here."

Ian's red eyes went wide as his old 'trainer' flipped a switch on the wall and on his side the wall rose up revealing an over sized Cobra Lily.

"Ian this is Pete. Pete this is your lunch. I hope you enjoy him."

The midget watched as the plants vines whipped out towards him wrapped him tightly before he could even move. He was turned upside down, left, right, front and back, as if the plant was inspecting him of something. And then a third vine appeared as he had his ass showing to the creature.

Ian whimpered as he felt something smooth going up his pant leg and prodding around. "Uh" he moaned as the vine continued up his ass.

"Oh Ian before I forget, Pete likes to skewer his food. I hope you don't mind."

Ian felt the vine inside him slowly crawling up. Boris's smirk grew as he watched the Ian begin to struggled breathing and claw at this throat as if something was stuck there. His breathes grew short as his eyes began to roll to the back of his head and Pete's vine revealed itself out of the midgets mouth. But the vine wasn't happy there so it retreated back into the mouth and continued to climb up until it poked out an eye spraying more blood around.

"Enjoy your meal,Pete. I can't promise when the next time is you'll have human."

He watched the carnivorous pet feast. When it was done all that remained of the small blader was the eye and a foot.

**XxXxXx**

Bryan found his way to Kai's group just was the haunted sounds were cut off again to be replied by Ian's side of the conversation with Boris.

"Bryan?" Kai asked as he saw the short Frankenstein running up to them. "What's happening here?"

"Boris" he replied trying to catch his breath. "We have to move fast and get to the main room."

Kai nodded once and turned to his team. "You heard him, get moving" he ordered growling.

The Breakers started to run trying to get away, their feet quickly moving against the stone provided too much noise to hear the floor's trap door scrap open in front of Rei. All but one missed this, as he was looking at the ground.

"Rei" Tom shoved his boyfriend out of the way, but fell in the hole himself. They all stopped and listen to Tom's screams as he rolled down the uneven path. It wasn't long before a snapping sound echoed up to them and Rei knew that wasn't good.

"Tom" he cried and moved to jump in the hole, but Kai was faster and caught him.

"Leave him Rei, he's gone."

"NO" Rei wiggled trying to get free.

"Kai take them out of here, I'll try and save Tom."

"Be careful Bry" Kai said as he dragged the struggling Tiger away, the rest of his team following.

* * *

**Johnny:** so the midget is dead now and Boris has his next prey, which will he kill first?

**Tala:** my team is dying, someone stop that damn bastard. send reviews and the captures might survive.


	4. Chapter 4

**Lirin:** just to recap from last time...

**Ian: **i died, stupid Pete the pet plant

**Tala:** and Bryan and Tom fell into a hole.

**Kai:** and as thanks for reviewing we're not going to kill Beywriter, Petalwhisker X Fireheart, and Rose-Petal-Falling324...maybe.

**Johnny:** also if you skipped last chapter cause of your fear then you can continue reading here.  
**

* * *

****Chapter 4: Fried Falcon 1**

Tom feel out of the shoot with a grunt, he landed hard on his side popping his shoulder out of place. He was also dizzy from all the tumbling he had done coming down. When his head finally cleared he checked himself over. His shoulder was dislocated, his right ankle was broken and he had numerous other scraps and cuts all over. It was now he realized that his body felt on fire as the pain from his broken leg travel up his body and he let out a pained scream.

"Look out" a voice had yelled from above, but with all the damage Tom had already taken his reflexes were slowed and Bryan landed on top of him. The force of the added weight slammed Tom's head forward smashing it to the ground making a nice cut above his left eye and leaving him unconscious.

"Shit, Kitty won't be happy" Bryan got off the other teen and inspected himself for damage. He was better off then the other kid, since he only had minor cuts and scraps and his bolts were stuck in a little more then before. He carefully rolled Tom so his face was up, and it was then Bryan noticed the nice cut above the eye. "Not good." he ripped some of his shirt that was still clean, or cleaner then the rest, and held it to Tom's wound to stop the blood.

"You always did like to help the injured animals" Bryan turned his head and saw that Boris was standing over them. "Oh, I'm sorry, that's no animal, it's Tom from the Bladebreakers, a.k.a. Beywriter. How could I mistake the one who cloned me for an animal?"1

"What the hell do you want?" he asked getting up and creaking his knuckles trying the threaten the old man. "Or should I just kill you know?"

"Bryan, Bryan, Bryan" Boris began to slowly circle them. "Haven't I taught you better manners then that? Where is my 'hello'?"

"You don't deserve the pleasantries after you've killed two of our friends" Bryan hissed and moved to protect the unconscious teen. "And I seriously suggest you leave us alone before I kill you. But I have to be honest and say the killing you idea is making me very happy."

"So you're emotions have finally returned, I'd glad to hear that Bryan. I was so scared you be damaged for life after all that experimenting you went through."

"Shut up with the bull shit, Boris. You never cared about us then and you sure don't now" Bryan growled.

"But Bryan" Boris had a mock pout, "you we're like my own son, I raised you since you were born when you mother, my sister died leaving you right after birth."

"You lie" the Falcon whispered, but he was still frozen with surprise. Never in his whole life had he known about his parents. All he knew was this place until Tyson won the tournament years ago and freed them all.

Boris noticed this server lack in defense he created and took advantage of it. He circled around again so he now faced Bryan's back and pulled a needle from his pocket and quickly stuck in the lilac teen's neck and watched as he fell on top of the brown hair teen. And he grinned when the sound of more breaking bones reaches his ears.

**XxXxXx**

"Kai" Tala almost cried as he ran to his lover and hugged him tightly. "I was scared you were hurt when you didn't answer your phone."

"Sorry Wolf" Kai returned the hug not caring that everyone was watching them, "I forget it back at the hotel. But Tala, there's something more important you need to know."

The Wolf looked up with worried eyes and immediately went to count the people with Kai. "Bryan and the new kid, where are they?"

Rei looked down at the ground thinking of what happened and the snapping noise they heard as Tom fell. "They fell" he finally spoke breaking the silence. "Tom pushed me out of the way and fell into to the hole. Bryan went after him."

"So Bry and Tom, Boris has them both?"

"We think so Tal, but we still might be able to save them, Boris hasn't played their death screams yet. So shall we begin a search party for Boris's hideout."

"Yeah, I don't want any more friends kill cause I wanted to have some 'fun' here."

"I want to help too" Rei said looking at Kai. His eyes were in cat mode and he wouldn't accept 'no'. "That jerk has Tom and I refuse to let him get away with that."

"Fine, but if we tell you to run, you do that Rei. We wont risk you more then we have to."

Rei agreed to Kai's condition.

"So who else wants to join us?" the groups looked around at each other all too scared to volunteer. Boris had already scared them so much with the first two death, they didn't want to be next.

"I will" Spencer was the only one to come forward not afraid by this all, after all hearing people's last's screams was a ritual in this place.

"No Spence, we need you to take everyone else out of here" Kai told his friend. "Go out the way the Mejestics came in cause there is no floor traps down that way.

"NO" Johnny snapped glaring at Kai. "I refuse to go that way again" he turned his gaze to Lirin, who was still passed out in his arms. "Lir can't handle it again."

"She'll have to deal McGregor, it's the safest route out" Kai nearly yelled.

"Kai's right" Spencer told them. "Why don't you wrap our headband over her eyes so she wont see them?"

"Fine, but I'd still rather go a different way" Johnny took a seat so he could still hold his girl and work the headband. "We're set now."

"Good luck guys" Tala called to them as Spencer open the door to lead them out. "And Spence call my cell when your out so we won't have to worry."

"Alright Tal" the tall blond waved as he left followed by the three teams.

"Alright let's go get our friends back."

**XxXxXx**

Tom was the first one to wake up after Boris had moved them. He was hot and whimpered in pain as he tried to move. He looked down as saw that his foot was stuck in an odd position giving more proof that it really was broken. Figuring he was stuck he leaned against the wall and took in his surrounding. The stone floor he was on was replaced with dirt and he was surrounded by a tiny forest.

"Where am I?"

"Ah good morning" Boris's voice flowed smoothly out of a speaker near him. "How are you feeling?"

Tom didn't reply but searched around waiting for the man to appear soon.

"I'm not in there" Boris answered Tom's unasked question. "But I do have some of my precious pets. I hope you don't mind a few spiders."

Boris laughed as the brunette paled and began to search for the small...well hopefully small creatures he feared.

"Oh yes, I also want to give you a front row seat on Bryan's death. I believe it is very fitting for the consume he is in."

Tom looked to his left where a light appeared and saw Boris standing over Bryan who was strapped down to a metal lab table. On a tray next to them lay an electric drill looking so innocent and a glass of water. And above Byran's head was a machine with two cables sticking out.

"You can't" Tom gasped as he tried to stand, but his foot protested and he fell to the ground hissing.

Slowly Bryan opened his light purple eyes when he heard Boris talking. He released a low growl from his throat and tried to swing a punch up to the person above him, but he soon learned he was trapped.

"Jerk" he hissed and thrashed against his restraints trying to get free.

"Bryan don't you know that struggling is useless here, even that boy has learned not to fight me." he inclined his in Tom's direction so Bryan would see him sitting on the dirt floor behind the glass wall. "Now that you've had some fun, it's time to put you out of your misery." He produced a small remote hitting the solo button so that everyone could hear him beg and scream.

"Don't" Bryan pleased as he watched Boris pick up the drill and move next to his head. Bryan shut his eyes as he heard the machine spin preparing for the pain. The old man was smiling as he used the drill to screw in the bolt the Falcon had glued to his neck. As the bolt went further blood spewed from the wound and tricked down Bryan's neck.

"Stop it" Tom yelled, but was ignored as Boris switched sides and screwed in the other bolt.

"Bryan look at this mess you made" Boris tisked shaking a finger at the boy strapped down. "I should clean you off." He reached over and grabbed the water glass pouring it water on Bryan's neck washing some blood away.

Bryan was shaking with fear at what Boris was going to do next. He had heard stories of kids going missing and weeks later their bodies were found and in a couple place they had been burned from a high voltage charge.

**XxXxXx**

Rei froze as Tom's voice filled his ears thanks to the speakers. The voice sounded full of pain and fear.

"Tom..."

"Rei if you want you can go back, we'll get Tom if we can" Kai offered knowing the pain his good friend was in, after all it wasn't so long ago that he dealt with this with Tala. The screams were always the worse and Boris knew that.

"No, I want to help" Rei whispered and wiped his tears. If he went back to sit with the other then he would go insane. This way he was actually doing something to keep his mind working and not focus on the what if situations.

"Alright then" Tala smiled and poked his head down the next hallway. "If Boris is where I think he is then we have to get to his old office first. Any other way could send us into more danger then I want to deal with.

Both Kai and Rei nodded and followed Tala through the labyrinth like halls to a nice looking holly door.

"He always was one to spend money on nice things he never deserved" Kai smirked as he eyed the door.

"Whatever" Rei hissed, "let's get get moving before..." Bryan's scream had cut him off and they all shivered with fear. Boris had claimed another one, so that meant he only had one left, and that one was making Rei's blood boil with anger and impatience was he wanted to get there faster.

* * *

1. the cloning is a reference to Beywriter's "Beyblade X Revolution"

**Lirin:** so no one is dead yet...tears. but now can our little rescue team save the two? or will Boris claim more lives? please review if you want any of them saved.


	5. Chapter 5

**Lirin:** ah a new chapter and a new death, but will it be Bryan or Tom? oh the options...

**Boris:** that should be my line, I'm the one killing everyone.

**Lirin:** for now, but if you're not careful you might end up dead. so shut up or get to work doing the grunt stuff cause you scared the other guys away.

**Boris:** Miss Bossy, a.k.a. Lirin Sama does not own me, but i am her slave, or anything else related to Beyblade. we're just used in her for her own fun.

**Lirin:** big hugs for Beywriter, Petalwhisker X Fireheart, and Rose-Petal-Falling324 for continued reviews.  now one with some killings muwhaha  
**

* * *

Chapter 5: Fried Falcon 2**

Tom was horrified as he sat in his tank helpless and watched Boris turn on the machine that would lead Bryan to his death. It was true that he was never a fan of the Falcon because of what he did to Rei during the first tournament, but still to kill the guy was a bit harsh.

"Please don't" he feebly tried to save the other, but Boris ignored him finding the entertainment in watching the sparks form as he tapped the two cables together.

Bryan just lay there whimpering as his tormented drew closer with an insane look in his eyes.

"All this time Bryan, and it comes down to this. No one to save you, no one to cry on their shoulder. It's just you and I, doing something I should have done long ago, before you and the other Demolition Boys became thorns in my side."

Again he tapped the two cables together and the sparks flew over Bryan's head. "Pleasant dreams dear Bryan"

The Falcon screamed as the electricity flowed though his body making him jerk with the current. Boris smiled as he heard a sob from the 'tank' and knew he had gotten to the brunette, but his fun was not over yet.

After a couple of seconds he removed the cables and Bryan was left panting. "Was that fun?"

"G-o to h-ell" Bry snarled out the best he could.

"I will one day. So save me a seat there" he connected the cables again and Bryan jerked on the table for a second time and like last time Boris got bored and removed them again.

"Please just end this" Tom cried feeling bad for the Falcon. He was so caught up in what was happening to Bryan that he had forgotten where he was trapped was crawling with spiders, until one so kindly began to crawl on his hand. "Ahh!"

**XxXxXx**

"That was Tom" Rei hissed as he pushed Tala aside and kicked the door in. Kai and Tala were both surprised to see the nothing was set off going to kill them. "We're moving now."

"Kai remind me not to cross kitty when he's mad" Tala whispered to his Phoenix as they followed Rei into the old empty office.

"Yeah, you wouldn't make it back in one piece" Kai chuckled and walked over to the old bookcase and removed one of the panel walls. "Rei this is the slide to get to Tom, do you want to go first?"

"Like you have to ask?" Rei growled and positioned himself to slide down. He even gave himself and extra shove to move faster.

"I love you Kai" Tala spoke once Rei vanished in the darkness. Kai looked at his Wolf to see him near crying again.

"I love you too Tala. But where did that come from?"

"Well I was thinking we all might not make it out alive, and if we can, I want you to escape with Rei and Tom, I deserve to die with my team."

"Wolf," Kai hugged the smaller teen, "we'll all make it out cause I won't leave without you. If you do so will I and you can't stop me."

"But Kai..." Tala was silenced with a finger pressed to his lips.

"We will survive and mourn our friends together. Now lets go, Rei will need us."

"Okay." They stood there hugging for a couple more minutes before separating and going down the slide.

**XxXxXx**

Rei flew out of the slide and landed gracefully on his feet. Before him was a wall of TV screens showing everywhere that Tala had set up for tonight and in the top left screen he noticed that all his friends were still stuck inside looking scared and panicky.

"Shoot" Rei watched the screen intently hoping none of them would vanish from sight. He was so caught up in that he missed hearing Kai and Tala land behind him until Kai put a hand on his shoulder, scaring the poor Neko. "Kai?"

"Sorry Rei, so did you find anything out?"

"The guys are by the door and can't get out."

"Move I'll fix that" Tala pushed his way to the front and searched the control board below the TVs until he found the right button to unlock the door.

Meanwhile Rei looked around the rest of the room. It was shaped like a pentagon with glass walls. The wall immediately to his right was splattered with blood and vines could be seen lashing out searching for something. He looked down and saw one of Ian's shoes covered with blood and the foot still inside.

"Kami" Rei raise his hands to his mouth trying to hide his horror.

"Kitty?" Tala asked and turn to see what the Neko was looking it. He paled seeing the only remains of his friend, and unlike Rei, he caught the dirt covered eye ball.

The next window was not much better. Boris still had the spears up showing the torn clothes and holey bloody body of Kevin, the innocent one that should not be speared like that, at least not here.

"Kevin" Rei reached towards the window with a shaky hand, but knew it was too late for the monkey, he was dead the moment he hit the points.

The third was well lit and that is when they saw Boris standing over Bryan who was screaming his head off, but Boris had this room soundproof so they couldn't hear him.

"NO!" Tala ran to the wall banging his fist against the shatter proof glass. "Let Bryan go!"

Boris looked up when he heard the banging and smiled he raised the cables up and tapped them together to show his guests the charge it was putting off, and as his smile widened he lowered them attaching them to Bryan one last time.

All three teens cried for their lost friend twitch until it stopped and the only remaining movements from the body were cause of the electricity still flowing into him.

"Bryan" Tala fell to his knees crying. Kai dropped down next to him holding him close.

This was better then killing the boys as far as Boris was concerned, after all it was not everyday he could watch two of the coldheartest bladers cry over something so common as death. He would burn this image into his head for the rest of his life.

Rei cried for the fallen Falcon, but his mind snapped and he remember he was there to save Tom. Slowly he turned to the last glass window. He cringed as his eyes focused on the huge webs and an environment that would fit a spider's needs. Immediately he knew that his lover would be frighten if the creepy eight legged critters were near him.

"Tala do you know how to get in there?"

The wolf looked up and he saw Rei's eyes returned to their cat form as he stared into the last room. "Switch on the control panel. They're labeled so you should find it" his voice was broken and Kai hugged him tighter, but his glare was on Boris who was smiling at them.

"Hold on Tom" Rei whispered to himself to feel a little better as he moved away from the glass back to the control panel searching for the switch. Tala was right, they were label, but which one was it. If he opened the wrong one he might release the vines that killed Ian, or worse and set Boris free. He shuttered at the thought, but he had to do something to save Tom before it was too late.

Closing his golden eyes, Rei pulled the one mark door 4 and a sound to his left gave him hope that he had pulled the right one.

"Rei HELP!" the word was music to his sensitive ears. Tom's voice make it seem like he was okay, but there was a tiny bit of pain mixed in there too. Most likely from whatever broke on his way down.

"Tom" Rei dashed into the tank knocking down the webs as he moved to find his koi. "Where are you?"

"By the wall."

Rei ran to the voice and saw Tom sitting on the ground. His clothes were tattered and splattered with blood and his left foot was out at an odd angle. But what had him worried the most was that not one but three big hairy spiders were slowly crawling up Tom's pant legs and if he was right, they were highly poisonous.

"Tom, don't move."

"You think I can" he looked at his foot and that is when he realized the hairy critters on him. "Rei" he whimpered and his breathing picked up.

"It's okay" the Neko was next to him in a flash holding his head so they were looking into each other's eyes. "I'm right here, they won't hurt you."

Tom gave a half hearted smile as Rei let go of his face. He forced himself to watch as Rei carefully picked the creatures up and tossed them away.

"Thanks" Tom said once Rei was done and his breathing slowly returned to normal.

"Shall we get out of here now?" Rei was smiling now, more relaxed not that his koi was out of danger for now.

Kai and Tala came in as Rei helped Tom up and scooped him into his arms.

"Door is this way" Tala said in a weak voice. Rei nodded and followed the two Russians out holding Tom close and avoiding anymore webs on the way.

"What happened to Boris?" Rei asked when they found the hidden exit that Kai kicked in.

"He's not a threat anymore" Kai ha chuckled like a mad man. Both Tom and Rei shivered as they passed Kai following Tala into the dark passage way that led them to the back of the cursed place. Kai closed the door behind them, and hoped with every fiber of his being that they would never come back to this place again.

Outside they wound the rest of their friends huddled around a small fire that Spencer had make while they waited. With everyone now together they decided to go back to the hotels, or in Tom and Rei's case, the hospital to get his foot and any other injuries taken care of.

* * *

**Boris:** ha i've claimed another one. too bad the others got away.  but one day i will get the rest.  i will not sleep until all the Bladers are dead.

**Lirin:** you seem confident. but i wouldn't be talking, cause if the readers demand, i will kill you.

**Boris:** you don't have the balls, girl. and if you try then i will plague you dreams with snakes.

**Lirin:** nice challenge.  so readers please review and say if you want Boris dead.


	6. Chapter 6

**Lirin:** now i'm sure that everyone is wondering what Kai and Tala did to make Kai so happy in the end of the last chapter, right?

**Kai:** it was fun.

**Lirin:** zip it you. no spoilers, now do the disclaimer.

**Kai:** Lirin does NOT own Beyblade or only of the characters from the show.

**Tala:** hugs to Beywriter, Petalwhisker X Fireheart, and Rose-Petal-Falling324 for continued reviews it means a lot to us to hear from you.  
**

* * *

Chapter 6: Bone Crunched Boris**

"Tala" Kai whispered when Rei ran into the open door. The Wolf looked up with crying eyes. "Do you think you can help me take care of Boris?"

"H-how?" Kai flinched when he heard his koi sound so weak and scared, this was not how tonight was supposed to go, he knew that.

"It's going to be easy. When I say so I want you to open all the other doors, including Boris's door."

"But Kai, he'll attack us" Tal was panicking now. He lost three friends already, he didn't want to add his lover to that list too.

"It will be okay" Kai kissed the Wolf on his forehead. "Neither of us will get hurt, I promise you that."

"But what if you're wrong" the tears returned to his eyes and began to overflow.

"Tala do you trust me?"

"Of course. How can you think I don't?"

"I just needed to make sure. Now go stand near the switches and get ready to open them, but first shut Tom and Rei in, they don't need to know what we're doing."

Tala nodded and wiped his tears on his sleeve. "You promise you won't be hurt."

"Wolf, I'm a Phoenix, even if I am, I will raise from the ashes and be just fine afterwards" Kai smiled proving his point.

Again Tala nodded and flicked the switch that Rei had opened. And thanks to some miracle the two inside didn't notice a thing.

"Ready Tal" Kai now stood near the window with the wild plant vines, hoping he was far enough away not to get caught when it opened up.

"Sure" he sounded nervous, but know that Kai wouldn't lie to him.

"Hit it" Kai ordered and Tala responded.

"Hello dear boys" Boris casually walked out of the room holding a knife. "It was so kind of you both to come find me, saves me the time of tracking you down later.

"Well it's nice to know you missed us Boris, but we really haven't missed you. In fact we wish you dead."

"Is that so Kai" he was grinning again. "Truth is I wish the same of both of you and Spencer too."

"Then come and get me" Kai smirked crouching waited for Boris's attack.

Tala gasped as the man ran for his lover, knife out ready to attack. "Kai..."

It happened in a flash. Kai rolled to the side completely avoiding Boris attack and the man ran straight into the whipping vines.

"No" Boris was shocked he was so easily fooled. This was his den, he should have had the upper hand here, not two rats that wondered in accidentally. "Pete stop" he commented, but the plant did not listen.

Kai smiled as he wrapped his arm over Tala's shoulder holding him close. Together they watched Boris's pet crush his master and rip his limbs off to enjoy them one at a time at his own pleasure. Too bad it had squeezed too tight and popped the creepy fuck's head right off.

"Let's go" Kai said when the fun was over. Rei must have Tom and be wondering where we are."

"Sure" Tala smiled and hugged Kai before moving. "Thank you for keeping your promise."

"I always will Wolf. Always" he flipped the switch reopening the section Tom and Rei were and and they both went in.

* * *

**Lirin:** so now you all know what happened to Boris. wasn't it pretty?

**Kai:** i killed Boris. i killed Boris.

**Tala:** i don't know him anymore, unless we get reviews saying i should...wait i change my mind, i do know him, the sex is good...but send the reviews anyways saying how you liked or hated Boris's death.


	7. Chapter 7

**Lirin: **sorry it's a couple days late, but i was at my cousin's wedding in California over the weekend and didn't get around to doing much.

**Kai:** we would like to send thanks to Beywriter, brave kid, Petalwhisker X Fireheart and tala-fangirl for reviewing and waiting for us to finally upload.

**Lirin:** Beyblade or the characters are not mine. now please enjoy the last chapter.  
**

* * *

Chapter 7: Mourning Days**

"Well, well, well" Bryan and Ian smirked as they looked down at their old tormentor. "Looks like you're joining us in hell soon then you thought."

"What's going on" the man's eyes were wide with fear as he looked at and through the two teens he had recently killed. "How can you still be here? Talking to me?"

"You died" Ian said never dropping his smirk. "Just look" he pointed down and Boris saw his torn body on the ground of pieces of it in Pete. And it all came back to him, how Kai had tricked him, caused his accident and run in with Pete.

"And Boris, just so you know, you can't hurt us here. But we can haunt you."

"Just the two over you? Ha don't make me laugh, this is ridicules."

"Oh there's more then two of them" Kevin appeared on Bryan's left side opposite of Ian. "All the kids you have kill here still remain and want a piece of you. Now we can."

Boris moved back as kids started appearing all around him. Hundred of pairs of eyes all glaring at them, and the smirks the kids had reminded Boris of crazed zombies looking for human flesh. It was the most terrifying he had ever scene in his whole life.

"Attack" Bryan whispered and hands reached out grabbing Boris, clawing at his skin. They all may have been dead and ghosts, but the pain was very much real for him. It was like all those young lost souls were ripping him apart.

"I hope you enjoy this Boris, cause you'll be feeling it for all eternity" Bryan smiled as the kids pulled Boris down to his own personal hell.

Outside the teams were still waiting for the cars to arrive and pick them up when they heard and ear splitting howl like someone was getting attacked by a bear.

"It seems that Bryan had rallied the troops faster Tal" Kai whispered as they listened to the agonized scream.

The Wolf only nodded. It make him happy to know that his friend was finally get some long deserved revenge, and he's have forever to carry it out.

**XxXxXx**

The next morning Kai, Tala, Robert and Lee went to Mr. Dickinson explaining what had happened the previous night. He was disappointed in the teams for daring to step foot on such a dangerous and condemned place, but he could not be angry at them all as he too felt bad for their losses. Three almost four young men were a heavy price to pay for the stupid act.

"I see" Mr. D. looked down at his desk, it was too hard not to look at the boys sad faces and not break out crying. During his years working with them, he had come to know them all so well, especially the Demolition Boys after they were released from the Abbey and needed a guardian to care for them.

"And sir" Kai spoke in a soft tone, trying to hide the shake his voice held, "I want to resign from the Bladebreaks and join the Demolition Boys. I feel I'm better suited for them, then my own team."

"Alright Kai, I will take care of the paper work later. As for the charity match, we will cancel it and hold the memorial service for the fallen friends."

"Thank you sir" Tala's voice we weaker then Kai's almost obvious that he had been crying all night.

"Now" Mr. Dickinson grew stern, "it will only be right for you all to be punished. It was clear to everyone that the Abbey was not to be trespassed on, and you all disobeyed that." Everyone nodded in agreement. "So for the next two month all your teams are suspended from any and all competitions, or from entering events individually."

"Fair enough" Robert said bowing his head.

"During that free time I want you all to remember those that were lost at your outing." Again the boys nodded not trusting their voices.

**XxXxXx**

Two days past and the teams all found themselves in the BioVolt Stadium for the services. The place was packed with mourning fans, BBA Officials, TV reports broadcasting the event all over the World. The usually happy place was filled with sadness and depression, and the light rain outside only added to the atmosphere.

"Welcome" Mr. Dickinson stood in the middle where the dish usually appeared, "as I am sure you all know today's event was canceled and we are here to grieve the lost of Bryan Kuznetsov, Ian Papov, and Kevin Chan.

"A few days ago these boys fell victim to Boris Balkov's insanity. They were wondering around the Abbey and fell to his traps and died there. We were also close to loosing four more of our numbers. But we are not here to think about who they died, but to remember them the way they were.

"I now pass the podium over to their friends so they may have a word." Mr. Dickinson stepped down and took a seat to the left with the other BBA staff.

Tala was the first one to take the mike. He looked paler then usually and his eyes were blood shot from crying. But as he stared out into the crowed building, he controlled his emotions and held back the tears.

"First off, I would like to apologize to my friends for this happening to them. It was might fault we were there that night, so if anyone should have been killed it should have been me. But as Mr. Dickinson said, we are not here to talk about the how or why, but to remember them.

"Bryan was my dearest friend besides Kai. You see he was the first person I met after going to the Abbey, and although it was forbidden, we become good friends hiding it from Boris and the guards. We would always run to each others room in the middle of the night after we were woken from nightmares and then we would spend time talking and bring the other comfort.

"As the years passed and the Abbey grew, we were 'forced' in to sharing a room. I couldn't have been happier when a guard tossed him in with me and his stuff not long after. It was then I saw he had a ragged old beat up stuffed animal, it was actually a pink elephant. And I would never let him live it down that he had it.

"As the years went by our bond grew, but still no one knew about it. During the day we were the emotionless soldiers we were trained to be, but at night we'd drop the act and comfort each other any way we could.

"Another year passed and Boris confronted us about becoming a team with two other boys. He said we were the best in his place and wanted to take the world by storm. We just didn't know how literal he was being. And that was the same day we met Ian and Spencer.

"I had nothing against Spencer, it was Ian that always bothered me. The Abbey had trained us to soldiers and never show emotions, but he always fooled around when no one was looking. It was like he wanted to get us in trouble, but he was never caught. He was a sneaky as his Wyborg bit beast.

"It wasn't until Bryan was locked away being punished and Boris had decided to...hurt me, that Ian earned my respect. He had heard me crying after the monster left and came to see what was wrong. All I could say was 'I want Bryan'. And that is what he did. He found his way to the dungeons and freed Bryan bring him to me. After that Ian was always known as our free ticket out of jail. And our team suddenly became closer as friends.

"Now I did not know Kevin long, but I did know him well enough to know he was like our Ian. Always causing trouble for whoever he wanted to annoy. And then the two midgets were together then people should run.

"It was at a Christmas party a few years ago that the two decided to prank the whole room. And now that I think back it was a nice thing to do. They had found Hiro's, Tyson's older brother, liquor stash and spiked the egg nog. And then they insisted on playing pin the nose on the reindeer once everyone had a nice little buzz. Well that night ended in a mess of people tangled up in each others legs as he had all tripped and well Tyson had to clean all the puke.

"I really am going to miss those times we all had together, and I will certainly miss my friends. But I know that even though they are not standing beside me now, they will forever watch over us, guiding us in the right direction.

"I am sorry Bryan, Ian and Kevin. And I hope one day you can forgive me for what has happened to you all" Now that the Wolf was done he allowed his tears to flow and Kai went to lead him back to their chairs. And before sitting down Tala looked around and noticed he didn't leave a single dry eye in the place."

Once Tala was done Lee took his turn.

"I've known Kevin since he was a young cub in our village. Even back then he would always make trouble for us. But he was also there for us too.

"Just like the time right after Rei had left us, Kevin was the one to get Mariah smiling again. He would actually hang from trees and juggling our blades, or other goofy stuff to make us all smile and laugh again. It was thanks to him that our village was filled with our laugher again.

"Kevin was also the the only brave one to prank the elders. There was one time, not that long ago that he had baked a volcanic cake for Tao's birthday and on it he wrote that it was from all of us on the team. So when Tao cut into it the 'surprise' that Kevin added in cause the volcanic reaction and exploded covering all the elders with cake and frosting. Needless to say none of them were happy about it and we were grounded from blading for a month.

"But even so we loved our monkey and kept him as part of his team. After all every team has a fun trouble maker.

"Now, just as Tala has not know our Kevin, we hadn't known Bryan and Ian for long. And our first impressions of them were not good. We met them all when they were trying to steal our bitbeast, and Bryan landed Rei in the hospital. None of us were happy with him, but over time he come up to all of us to apologies for what he did. Rei was the first to accept it and became friends with the Falcon master. Ever since that day the Demolition Boys were invited to all events from the teams and we all grew closer.

"Ian and Kevin were the closest friends on our teams. Just like Tala said, they were the group pranksters causing us all trouble. But it was all good fun, even if we ended up with hangovers.

"Well I wish I had actually prepared something, but I just really want to say is they were all good friends and tough competitors. And I am honored to have known them as long as I have, and wish I had more time with them" Lee left the podium with silent tears waiting for the next person to speak.

The service lasted a couple hours with most to the bladers who were there that night going up to talk. Even DJ Jazzman, Brad Best and AJ Topper spoke about the boys and all the fun they had watching the three in their battles.

After all of them were done, Mr. Dickinson took the mike again and invited anyone who wanted to, could join them at the teams' hotel for the reception, and share their condolences with the teams.

**XxXxXx**

When the teams finally returned to their homes the local mail had left them notes to come pick up their mail. All of them had bags stuffed with letters from fans around the world expressing their sorrow for the lost bladers, and hope that they would be seen in the spot light again soon.

Regrettably after everything was done, Tala had a complete break down and was committed for a short while and the Demolition Boys never competed again. During that time Kai would go to visit his lover everyday and Spencer ended up taking a job with the Russian BBA training young kids and announcing at small local tournaments.

The White Tigers also took their death hard, and decided to break for a couple years. Mariah used the time to get over the loss, and Lee and Gary trained the new kits and searched for a replacement for the Monkey. When they finally came back they were no long the White Tigers. They were now the White Tigers Monkey Honor.

And for the Bladebreakers and Majestics, well after their short suspension was over they returned to the spotlight, but it was clear in their blading they were still mourning the loss of their friends. Even those who didn't know them well seemed a bit distracted.

* * *

**Lirin** so there you have it, the end.

**Tala:** or is it?

**Kai:** we have a special bonus chapter ready for everyone, but it will only get posted if people ask for it.

**Rei:** so even though this is the last chapter, please don't forget to review. and thank you all for reading this.


	8. Bonus Chapter

**Lirin:** so many people complained about me killing off Bryan, so as i treat i have redo the chapter to see if people like this ending of Fright Falcon a bit more.

**Tala:** yays i might not have to completely loose my mind along with all my teammates! (grabs Kai's hands about bounces up and down)

**Lirin:** so it seems we have to keep Tala away from the sugar just like Max. Kai you have a new job.

**Kai:** great (rolls eyes) Lirin like in all the other chapters does not own Beyblade or us characters.

**Tala:** thanks go to Petalwhisker X Fireheart and Beywriter for reviewing to the end and all our other reviews from all the previous chapters. now please enjoy our redo of "Fried Falcon 2"  
**

* * *

Chapter 5: Fried Falcon 2**

Tom was horrified as he sat in his tank helpless and watched Boris turn on the machine that would lead Bryan to his death. It was true that he was never a fan of the Falcon because of what he did to Rei during the first tournament, but still to kill the guy was a bit harsh.

"Please don't" he feebly tried to save the other, but Boris ignored him finding the entertainment in watching the sparks form as he tapped the two cables together.

Bryan just lay there whimpering as his tormentor drew closer with an insane look in his eyes.

"All this time Bryan, and it comes down to this. No one to save you, no one to cry on their shoulder. It's just you and I, doing something I should have done long ago, before you and the other Demolition Boys became thorns in my side."

Again he tapped the two cables together and the sparks flew over Bryan's head. "Pleasant dreams dear Bryan"

The Falcon screamed as the electricity flowed though his body making him jerk with the current. Boris smiled as he heard a sob from the 'tank' and knew he had gotten to the brunette, but his fun was not over yet.

After a couple of seconds he removed the cables and Bryan was left panting. "Was that fun?"

"G-o to h-ell" Bry snarled out the best he could.

"I will one day. So save me a seat there" he connected the cables again and Bryan jerked on the table for a second time and like last time Boris got bored and removed them again.

"Please just end **this**" Tom cried feeling bad for the Falcon. He was so caught up in what was happening to Bryan that he had forgotten where he was trapped in a tank crawling with spiders, until one so kindly began to crawl on his hand. "Ahh!"

**XxXxXx**

"That was Tom" Rei hissed as he pushed Tala aside and kicked the door in. Kai and Tala were both surprised to see the nothing was set off going to kill them. "We're moving now."

"Kai remind me not to cross kitty when he's mad" Tala whispered to his Phoenix as they followed Rei into the old empty office.

"Yeah, you wouldn't make it back in one piece" Kai chuckled and walked over to the old bookcase and removed one of the panel walls. "Rei this is the slide to get to Tom, do you want to go first?"

"Like you have to ask?" Rei growled and positioned himself to slide down. He even gave himself and extra shove to move faster.

"I love you Kai" Tala spoke once Rei vanished in the darkness. Kai looked at his Wolf to see him near crying again.

"I love you too Tala. But where did that come from?"

"Well I was thinking we all might not make it out alive, and if we can, I want you to escape with Rei and Tom, I deserve to die with my team."

"Wolf," Kai hugged the slightly smaller teen, "we'll all make it out cause I won't leave without you. If you die so will I and you can't stop me."

"But Kai..." Tala was silenced with a finger pressed to his lips.

"We will survive and mourn our friends together. Now lets go, Rei will need us."

"Okay." They stood there hugging for a couple more minutes before separating and going down the slide.

**XxXxXx**

Rei flew out of the slide and landed gracefully on his feet. Before him was a wall of TV screens showing everywhere that Tala had set up for tonight and in the top left screen he noticed that all his friends were still stuck inside looking scared and panicky.

"Shoot" Rei watched the screen intently hoping none of them would vanish from sight. He was so caught up in that he missed hearing Kai and Tala land behind him until Kai put a hand on his shoulder, scaring the poor Neko. "Kai?"

"Sorry Rei, so did you find anything out?"

"The guys are by the door and can't get out."

"Move I'll fix that" Tala pushed his way to the front and searched the control board below the TVs until he found the right button to unlock the door.

Meanwhile Rei looked around the rest of the room. It was shaped like a pentagon with glass walls. The wall immediately to his right was splattered with blood and vines could be seen lashing out searching for something. He looked down and saw one of Ian's shoes covered with blood and the foot still inside.

"Kami" Rei raise his hands to his mouth trying to hide his horror.

"Kitty?" Tala asked and turn to see what the Neko was looking it. He paled seeing the only remains of his friend, and unlike Rei, he caught the dirt covered eye ball.

The next window was not much better. Boris still had the spears up showing the torn clothes and holey bloody body of Kevin, the innocent one that should not be speared like that, at least not here.

"Kevin" Rei reached towards the window with a shaky hand, but knew it was too late for the monkey, he was dead the moment he hit the points.

The third was well lit and that is when they saw Boris standing over Bryan who was screaming his head off, but Boris had this room soundproof so they couldn't hear him.

"NO!" Tala ran to the wall banging his fist against the shatter proof glass. "Let Bryan go!"

Boris looked up when he heard the banging and smiled he raised the cables up and tapped them together to show his guests the charge it was putting off, and as his smile widened he lowered them attaching them to Bryan one last time.

All three teens cried for their lost friend twitch until it stopped and the only remaining movements from the body were cause of the electricity still flowing into him.

"Bryan" Tala fell to his knees crying. Kai dropped down next to him holding him close.

This was better then killing the boys as far as Boris was concerned, after all it was not everyday he could watch two of the coldheartest bladers cry over something so common as death. He would burn this image into his head for the rest of his life.

Rei cried for the fallen Falcon, but his mind snapped and he remember he was there to save Tom. Slowly he turned to the last glass window. He cringed as his eyes focused on the huge webs and an environment that would fit a spider's needs. Immediately he knew that his lover would be frighten if the creepy eight legged critters were near him.

"Tala do you know how to get in there?"

The wolf looked up and he saw Rei's eyes returned to their cat form as he stared into the last room. "Switch on the control panel. They're labeled so you should find it" his voice was broken and Kai hugged him tighter, but his glare was on Boris who was smiling at them.

"Hold on Tom" Rei whispered to himself to feel a little better as he moved away from the glass back to the control panel searching for the switch. Tala was right, they were label, but which one was it. If he opened the wrong one he might release the vines that killed Ian, or worse and set Boris free. He shuttered at the thought, but he had to do something to save Tom before it was too late.

Closing his golden eyes, Rei pulled all the switches opening all the doors. Tala stepped back as the glass between him and Boris rose up taking away his safety. Kai moved forward a couple steps since the wild vines of the plant started reaching out searching for his prey.

"You're mine now" Tala growled as he charged Boris flinging him away from the injured falcon. Kai followed and unbuckled the straps that help Bryan in place and searched for a pulse. He was happy to find a very faint one and started CPR on him.

"You will never hurt my team or my friends again" Tala's voice called the others' attention to him and they watched as he pounded Boris's face in. "Never again you sick mother fucking bastard."

**XxXxXx**

"Tom?" Rei called as he walked into spider layer. He had his ears perked so he wouldn't miss anything.

"Rei?" Tom's voice was soft and scared, Rei thought he had imagined it, but still went the way he thought he was called.

"Tom, where are you?"

"Over here" this time Rei knew it wasn't his imagination when he heard his lover's quivering voice. Whatever Boris had set for Tom was scaring him.

"I'm coming" Rei stared to run to get their faster. He dodged under a webbed branch and saw Tom on the other side stopping him in his tracks. He was propped against a wall with several big hairy spiders on him. Two on his legs near a rip in his pants, and a few more crawling up his arms and chest to his neck and face. Rei's eyes widened as he watched the creatures crawl over his lover.

"Help" Tom was crying as the spiders make contact with his skin. Every leg it moved made him shiver and increase his fear making any other movement impossible.

Rei shook his head snapping him out of his own fright and he quickly closed the rest of the distance between them. "I'm here now" Rei caressed Tom's right check to calm the teen.

**XxXxXx**

"You've hurt us too much" Tala was still wailing on Boris using his fists.

"Tala stop" Kai finally stepped forward to stop his love. "He's unconscious now, he can't hurt us at the moment."

"I don't care" Tala had let his rage control him. "This is pay back for all those years ago. For hurting all the kids here, for causing you pain."

"Tala" Kai wrapped his arms around the Wolf holding him still. "Thank you for that, but I don't want anymore of his blood to cover you." Tala looked down and finally noticed that when Boris's nose broke it covered him in blood. "We can let that mutated plant finish him. But not you. Okay?"

Tala nodded and began to cry. Kai was being too nice protecting him this way. Any of the others would just let him kill Boris and be done with him. But Kai really cared, he didn't want his lover to stain his hands with evil blood.

Together the two dragged the body out and towards the vines. When they were just out of reach they lifted the body and flung it closer. They watched as the vines snaked around Boris and pulled him close. Then they went back to get Bryan who was still on the table and went to find Rei and Tom.

**XxXxXx**

In the short moment that Rei took to calm his love, the spiders decided now was the time to act. Tom let out a scream as five sets of fangs bit into his skin injecting their poison into him. Rei panicked again for a brief second before doing what he should have done and ripped the spiders off him.

"It hurts" Tom whimpered as the poison burned in his blood stream.

"I'm sorry" Rei cried over him hugging him to keep him still.

"What's going on?" Kai asked as he and Tala helped Bryan walk.

"Tom...he was poisoned" Rei replied not looking away from his lover. He was shocked to see usually bright warm brown eyes dulling as the poison spread.

"We have to get him out and to a hospital" Tala said and pulled his phone out. "Rei carry him, but try not to jolt the body too much as it will spread the poison faster. The door in this way."

Rei followed behind cradling Tom in his arms being careful not to shake him too much.

"I love you Rei" Tom gave a weak smile and kissed Rei's neck where his head was resting.

"I love you too Tom" Rei replied with a similar weak smile. "Just don't make this goodbye. We'll get you out soon and the doctors will make you better."

"Rei I can tell I don't have much time left. The poison is spreading too quickly."

"No it's not. Tom you're going to be fine, I promise."

"Rei, please kiss me"

Golden eyes looked down. Tom was barely breathing now and his body was beginning to chill. Rei refused to believe this was happening, they had only been together a few months now, and he couldn't loose his true love, not to something so simple. Yet he still did as he was asked and leaned down to kiss petal soft lips.

Tom let out a soft moan before going limp in Rei's arms.

"Tom?" Rei pulled up crying. He searched for a pulse and found nothing. "TOM!"

Rei's cry stop the front trio and they turned around. They all know it was a lost cause now, Boris had claimed another of their numbers, and like Kevin, Tom as an innocent victim in this.

"Rei we're almost out" Kai told him. "Maybe the EMTs can do something, don't give up on him yet."

The Neko nodded and continued to walk. When they finally got out of the tunnel the others rushed to their side wondering what happened. Rei found a way out of the mob and sat on the front steps waiting for the ambulance, Tom still safely held in his arms.

A couple minutes later and a siren and flashing lights make it's way up the drive way stopping before the steps. Rei easily gave Tom to the men so they could work, and they tried. But the poison the spiders had was too strong, Tom's fate was sealed the second the bites happened.

The ambulance took Bryan and Tom's body to the hospital where Bry could get treated and Tom to the morgue until the funeral was arranged.

**XxXxXx**

A few weeks passed since the incident at the Abbey, and now all the teams there found themselves in Beycity because Rei insisted on having a private funeral for Tom. He felt it was the least he could do for the chocolate hair boy who he loved and could not save.

Now the teams and families were gathered to remember the lost Bladebreaker. The priest had done his job and now Rei was getting out of his seat to talk. He had spent all his time over the weeks to prepare something, but he never through he had it exactly right, so he would just wing it with only one thing he had to do.

"I would like to thank everyone for coming today, putting aside you're busy schedules to remember a friend or a family member.

"Tom was not a Breaker long, but since he joined our team everyone seemed to get along better. He turned out to be the missing wheel in out group that made us work flawlessly. And to think he was only a temporary replacement while Kai's leg healed from a bad break. But that was over a year ago and we refused to let him go after that.

"As the month went on Tom and I got closer on a personal level, and several month before he asked me to be his boyfriend, I was thrilled that he wanted me and immediately said yes. That was the happiest day of my life, meeting him is a close second.

"I thought I would have longer with my boyfriend to do things we always wanted, but as we can all see I was wrong. Boris took him from me and I never had the chance to ask him something I had wanted to, I was just waiting for the right time, which will now never come." Rei pulled small and round out of his pocket and held it up for all to see.

"I was waiting for our six month anniversary next month to give him this. You see I was planning on asking his hand in marriage," he turned to the open casket, "Tom I know you can not answer me now, but I only want to be with you and I will wait for us to be together again in the next life. I hope there you will agree to marry me."

The room was in tears as Rei pulled out a delicate gold chain and put the ring on it before carefully putting it around Tom's neck and softly kiss his check. When Rei straighten himself out he was crying silent tears. "I love Tom and I always will." He took his seat next to Kai and cried harder as the Russian pulled him into a side hug.

After that no one could find strength to get up and talk, Rei speak said it all and more.

* * *

**Lirin:** so are people happy that Bryan survived now?

**Tala:** i am!

**Rei:** I'm not (pout) Tom come back to me :'-(

**Lirin:** (hugs Rei) I'm sorry Rei, but someone had to die.

**Rei:** i'll drag you back to the snake room for this. (hauls Lirin off)

**Lirin:** save me!

**Tala:** special thanks go to our friend Tom, we know killing you off like that wasnt pleasant, but if it makes you feel better you make write a story and kill Lirin off in a pit of snakes, fair is fair after all. but she did add the ending in just for you as her own way for apologizing, and it made her cry so much, we all cried reading it too.

**Kai:** now it is done, bonus chapter up, but please be kind and review. we love you comments it keeps everyone going and feel like their time was not wasted work hard. thank you

**Lirin:** KAMI GET ME OUT OF HERE! NO REI PLEASE KEEP IT AWAY! JOHNNY!


End file.
